Aura
by Akira Strife
Summary: If Aura was a real person in the real world and not just an NPC. Some spoilers for .hacksign, .hackgames and the OVAs. There is an OC and you get to meet all the people from the animegameOVA. I’m not sure of a lot of their names so they will be made up. I


Summary: If Aura was a real person in the real world and not just a NPC. Some spoilers for .hack/sign, .hack/games and the OVAs. None for the manga as of yet. There is an OC and you get to meet all the people from the anime/game/OVA. I'm not sure of a lot of their names so they will be made up. If anyone knows there real names, then by all means, tell.

This is my first Dot Hack Story and it has spoilers in it, a lot. From this point forward, so read at your own risk! After I found out my favourite character, Tsukasa, was a SPOILER girl, I was crushed! So, I made this story. Hope you like it! And there is slight angst because Subaru and Mimiru are about to find out the truth about Tsukasa. He, he!

(Conveintly they all have there character names as there middle names, except for a few.)

Tsukasa – Hinata Tsukasa Kohchi  
Subaru – Kendra Subaru Hyoko

Mimiru – Mimiru

Sora – Sora (only mention a bit since he's still in a coma) Huynh

Krim – Krim Hosokawa

Bear – Hiroyuki Bear Satou

B.T – Asami Yokoyama

**Chapter 1: I Wish You Were**

Tsukasa…

"What…?" A young 15 year old girl murmured, as she slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She noticed a breathing apperatus on her mouth and she was lying in a bed covered in a white sheet. She slowly took the mask off her face and sat up. Almost immediately, a doctor and a nurse ran in.

"You're awake!" The doctor shrieked with joy, "It's a miracle!"

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked calmly sitting on the bed beside the girl, "You've been in a coma for quite along time."

"I feel…happy." The girl said smiling to the nurse, "For the first time."

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked. The girl just shook her head.

"Did you know, two people fell in love with me?" The girl asked and then giggled.

"I think you had a long dream…" The nurse smiled, "But it's amazing you pulled through. Welcome back, Hinata."

"Thank you." Hinata said nodding.

**Two days later…enter Bear**

"Wow, the sun is so bright…brighter then in The World." Hinata said starring out the window.

"I see you've regained your strength back. Ready to go home?" The nurse asked, walking in with Hinata's clothes. Hinata's eyes turned to a sad expression.

"…Home…" Hinata said remembering why she entered The World in the first place.

"Yes. Someone is here to pick you up. He's outside." The nurse said, "So hurry up and get changed."

Hinata took off her hospital robe and slipped into her brown skirt and brown and white top. Her father never bought her anything with good colors or feminine colors, only browns, blacks, greys, whites and checkered patterns with those colors. She felt more like a boy, then a girl sometimes, despite the skirts. She hung her head allowing her brown hair to fall in front of her face and walked out of the room. The man to greet her however, wasn't who she expected.

"You…aren't my father…" Hinata stated when she caught glimpse of the middle aged man with brownish hair.

"Do you not remember me?" He asked as the nurse left. He smiled and walked up to Hinata who took a step back, "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Hinata said shaking her head, "Who are you?"

"I was the one that promised you I'd take care of you. Who looked out for you in The World." The man said smiling. Immediately Hinata hugged the man.

"Bear! It really is you!" Hinata said, "I'm happy you are here."

"And I'm happy that you are happy." He said, "But my real name isn't Bear. That's just my middle name. It's Hiroyuki Satou."

"How did you find me?" Hinata asked, "I told everyone I was a boy! And…I really thought I was…"

"You didn't seem very boyish in The World, and I new, by careful comparison that the girl in this hospital was you Tsukasa," Bear said, "Or should I say Hinata Kohchi."

"Where's my father?" Hinata asked.

"He's locked up for everything he did to you. I adopted you so you won't have to go to an orphanage. I hope that is okay." Bear stated, "If not, I'll find you a good home…"

"No. I'd like to stay with you." Hinata said, "Can I be Hinata Satou? I don't want to remember my father…ever again!"

"Heh, heh, heh. You really are a strange kid." Bear chuckled, "Come on now, let's get you to your new home. I already brought your stuff over, the judge allowed me to. I had to work really hard for you, you know?"

"Why did you then?" Hinata asked, "Why didn't you give up?"

"Because…well, thanks to The World, I felt like you were my kid of my own flesh and blood. My son, barely talks to me so I guess…you and Mimiru, became like my own children." Bear said before chuckling again, "And plus it gets quite lonely at my place. All I had was The World to keep me interconnected to people…I'm a writer so I don't get out much."

"I see. So I'm really going to live with you?" Hinata asked smiling, "But please, I don't want to go to The World…not now."

"I understand. A lot has happened too you hasn't it Tsukasa?" Bear stated, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Hinata stated shaking her head, "You know me as 'Tsukasa' so it's only natural. Can we go? I'm tired…"

"Not a problem Tsu…I mean Hinata." Bear said leading Hinata out of the hospital.

**Subaru…**

"Why do I continue to play this game? Why don't I just log off…perminantly…he's not coming back. Nothing is preventing me from leaving…"

She felt the hard metal chair arms and sighed.

"Well, the only way I can talk to people…to interact with people, is in The World." She said sadly, "Why…did I fall in love? Can one truly be happy, and fall in love with someone online? Tsukasa…"

"Kendra, you're awake at this hour?" A kind man's voice asked from the other room, "Shouldn't you go to bed."

"I don't feel like, sleeping…" she answered, "I think I'm going to log back in."

"Suit yourself." The man said.

**The World…**

Subaru checked her messages and saw that Bear had messaged her. She hestitated to open it, afraid of what the news may be. She breathed in and out and decided to open it.

'Hello Subaru. It's Bear. I decided to come online today, well, tonight to tell you how it went. I'm sorry to say this but…Tsukasa is…was the girl in a coma in the hospital I told you about. She's actually currently laying on the couch right now. Yeah you guessed it, I went through with the adoption. Pretty crazy huh? I didn't think they'd let an old guy like me adopt such a young girl but they did. They said my job was more then enough to support her, even though I was a writer. I really don't make that much…anyway, Tsukasa is safe. He, I mean she…yeah I'm trying to get used to it too. It's hard, since I thought I'd be getting a son. :-) Oh well, you're probably upset…I know you and Mimiru, well, cared for him a lot. I mean, her. Maybe you all can still be with her. She doesn't want to log in or go onto The World, not after what's happened. Could you blame her?

Alright so I'll get to the point. I was wondering, miss Subaru, if you wanted to meet Tsukasa, in person. I know you probably don't believe in offline meetings but I'm sure it would mean a lot to Tsukasa. Besides, she needs friends right now and maybe she still cares about you. Anyway, I'm going to send this message to everyone else also. B.T, Krim and Mimiru should get an opportunity to meet their dear friend don't you think?

Well, I'll give you my home address, city, state and country information later. If you want to meet him.'

Subaru starred blankly at the message after reading it for awhile. A girl? The one she cared about the most in this world was a girl? She couldn't believe it, but still she smiled.

"Love…is blind." She stated. It was true, she didn't believe in offline meetings but she wanted to know if Tsukasa cared about her still. Maybe they were both girls but she was still in love with him, with her. She couldn't throw that away, or give up. She sent the reply to Bear requesting his location where abouts. She wanted to see the person she loved, face to face.

**Mimiru…B.T….Krim**

"Meet…Tsukasa!" She stated outloud, "Is he joking! If he is, that's a cruel joke!"

"I don't believe Bear is joking Mimiru…" B.T stated, "He really wants us to see Tsukasa. They way he wrote it was as if Tsukasa needed us despite being separated by her father."

"HIS, his father!" Mimiru snapped, "I refuse to believe…Tsukasa's a girl! There's no way! Why then did he say he was a boy huh? I think Bear's playing a cruel joke!"

"Bear's never done it before so if he is, it's the first time and unlike him." B.T said, "I for one am up for it."

"What!" Mimiru asked, "You have no idea who he really is!"

"Maybe, but I make it my goal to hook up and meet with people online and eventually meet them offline. I guess, if people saw me before knowing me, they'd just think I'm another dumb blonde or something." B.T smiled, "Besides, I'd like to see the kid that caused The World so much trouble."

"Well…if you're going…" Mimiru stated then shook her head, "No way! I'm going to talk to Subaru!"

B.T shook her head as Mimiru disappeared. Mimiru reappeared in the Aqua Capital. She immediately saw Subaru sitting on the boat.

"Subaru!" Mimiru called. Suddenly she saw Krim jump onto the boat and began talking with Subaru. Mimiru glared and jumped on the boat too.

"Well hello there," Krim greeted, "Did you get Bear's message too?"

"Yeah…" Mimiru said, "What do you guys think?"

"Well, I hate mixing up my offline and online lives. So I'm not going." Krim said crossing his arms, "But Subaru here is. I told her she shouldn't but she really…wants to see Tsukasa."

"I see…" Mimiru said, "This true Subaru?"

"Yes. I am going to see Tsukasa. It will take a bit of money to see him however, since he lives far away from me but I'm doing it." Subaru said, "How bout you?"

"Well…B.T's going too," Mimiru said shaking her head, "I just…I don't know if it's right."

"Why do you think that?" Subaru asked, "Tsukasa's your friend right? Why wouldn't you like to see her… she probably will never log onto The World again…not after what happened. She may be too embarrassed to play her character anymore, after she soulfully thought she was a boy, a male. This may be…our last chance."

"I guess you're right but…" Mimiru said, "Okay, I'm in!"

**Chapter 1 end.**

I wanted to cut it short. I know you don't get to learn Mimiru's, B.T's or Krim's real names but you will in time. Here's a brief look at what will happen next:

"Why are you all here?"

"They are here to see you, aren't you happy?"

"No! You shouldn't be here! Just, leave me alone!"

Oh, I know that was a teaser! I'm mean. Please, R&R and remember, flames are okay if they are talking about my grammar or something but don't slash me because of my story idea! It took me forever to come up with it!

Chapter 2: Tsukasa, or rather Hinata, has no idea her friends from the online game are coming to see her. Trying to cope with realty and not being in the world anymore, Hinata's personality from The World is beginning to come out. Are they really, that different?


End file.
